halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Pasternack
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6'1" |weight=183 pounds |hair=brown |eyes=green |servicenumber= |rank= |speciality= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= * ** ***Victorian Independent State ****Victorian Independent Air Force |era= }} Timothy Pasternack was a human . Born on in , Pasternack lived a relatively unremarkable childhood, owing to the fact that his parents held no heavy political convictions, and lived in the single major settlement on the colony, the city of Agley. Entranced by the possibility of military service after , Pasternack joined the Victorian Independent State's military in . Due to high aptitude on his initial tests, Pasternack was slotted for pilot training. After training, Pasternack was assigned to the [[URF Origami II|URF Origami II]], more specifically, the Victorian Naval Infantry in late . It was during this time he would see his first major combat, in the form of the Battle of Hill 132. In the battle, Pasternack's aircraft was hit by a fusillade of anti aircraft fire from Freelancer captured guns, forcing him to crash land. Heavily injured, Pasternack recuperated in the ship's medical bay for several months, before returning to Victoria in late . In , during the Battle of Agley, despite his injuries sustained earlier during Operation: TRIUMPH, Pasternack took control of a trainer, and, miraculously, survived the defeat, finding his way to , where he was captured by the UNSC. Escaping with Myron Peters, Pasternack made it off planet, and eventually joined as a pilot for hire. Biography Early Life Victorian Independent State Military Service Recruitment Victorian Special Aviation Detachment Victorian Naval Infantry during his time attached to the Victorian Naval Infantry]] Recuperation and Battle of Agley After the end of the Battle of Hill 132, as they looked to bury their dead and salvage what equipment they could, the Victorian Naval Infantry, came across Pasternack, who was heavily wounded after having crash landed his aircraft, stumbling around at the base of the hill. Recognizing his critical condition, they immediately returned him to the [[URF Origami II|URF Origami II]]. Taking account of Pasternack's injuries, which included heavy burns and multiple broken bones, including several compound fractures, as well as internal trauma, the medics onboard the did their best to stabilize him, having to use multiple canisters of to halt the bleeding. The medical personnel also set his multiple broken bones, however, due to the fact that they had been treating other wounded personnel, they were forced to use makeshift splints out of whatever they could find, before loading him onboard one of the unit's . Once onboard the ship, Pasternack was immediately placed in the med bay and sedated as the ship's medics and sole doctor worked on tending to his multiple wounds. For nearly hours, the medical staff worked on Pasternack, until they were satisfied that he was stabilized, and woke him up. Upon awakening, Pasternack learned the extent of his wounds, and was informed that at the end of the ship's tour, he and the other wounded personnel would be returned to , but that beyond that, he would also be out of flying fighters for nearly a year after that, until it was clear that his body would be able to endure the strain placed on it. While initially, Pasternack was vehemently against the advising of the medical staff, as the sedatives began to wear off, and he found himself in intense pain from his wounds, he reluctantly agreed with them. As the ship continued its tour, Pasternack and the other men in the medical bay, mostly infantry who had sustained wounds in close combat with the Freelancers during the battle, spending the time playing games of or , along with other activities that they made up to keep their sanity. When the Origami II returned to in December , Pasternack and those other members of the VNI who had not recuperated sufficiently to return to combat were brought to Agley Airfield, tasked with administrative duties that did not put them in danger of injuring themselves further. Despite Pasternack's fears that he would be out of combat for a much longer period, by early February, he was sufficiently recovered to return to flying. However, his injuries barred him from flying F/A-440's until he was deemed fully healthy again, which led him to be assigned to fly light attack aircraft for the Victorian Special Aviation Detachment. By May, Pasternack saw combat again. In an attempt to stop the Victorian Independent State, the had been supplying pro-UNSC insurgents, who launched an attempted coup on May 16th, overrunning outlying VIS territory. As soon as the news of the defeats reached Agley, Pasternack and the other units at the airfield were scrambled to deal with the threat. The pilots, due to the relatively large size of the rebellion, were forced to work constantly to provide air support, with most pilots flying multiple sorties per day. Due to the constant stress of combat, with limited rest allotted to them, the personnel, including Pasternack, began to become less and less effective. Due to this, as the campaign came to an end, Pasternack was nearly killed when a UNSC insurgent fired a at his aircraft, and his reaction time, due to the days of combat previous, was insufficient to make maneuvers fast enough to throw off the missile, leading to it exploding near his aircraft, destroying the engine and forcing him to make a crash landing. Post Victoria Category:Safe Havens Category:Insurrectionists